A new beginning
by Miki Kaoru
Summary: La historia de Sailor moon reescrita desde el principio, con nuevos personajes y nuevos enemigos. Basado en el manga.


Que este mundo,

_Que este mundo,_

_Para aquellos que entienden que su existencia,_

_No es una sola entidad._

_Sakura-hime,_

_Tsubasa Chronicles,_

_Capitulo 190. _

**A new beginning**

**Acto 0**

"**El comienzo"**

Los ojos impasibles de la guardiana del caldero observaron como los starseed se dirigían a su nuevo hogar, donde crecerían y madurarían, hasta que llegara el momento en que su brillo se apagaría, momento en el que serían recibidos por el abrazo frío de la Diosa de la muerte.

Y a veces, muy raramente, ciertas starseeds que aparecían poseían tal brillo que jamás se extinguirían.

Tales almas pertenecerían a aquellos que están protegidos por los planetas.

Y entre ellas una que brillaba de un modo muy especial.

Esa starseed pertenecía a la princesa de la Luna, Tsukino Usagi.

La guardiana pudo observar desde la caldera, como en cada realidad diferente el alma de aquella que fue la princesa de la Luna brillaba con una luz calida e invencible.

Ahora había llegado el momento de observar el comienzo de una nueva historia, una nueva realidad muy diferente de las que había visto hasta ahora.

* * *

La niebla envolvía todo, impidiendo descubrir el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Entonces dos figuras aparecieron sus rasgos ocultos entre la niebla, lo único que se podían distinguir de ellos que eran un muchacho y una muchacha, sus bocas se abrieron pero no emitieron ningún sonido.

O por lo menos él no podía escuchar nada.

Sentimientos surtidos comenzaron a florecer en su interior, confundiéndole.

_Nostalgia…_

_Tristeza…_

_Desesperación…_

_Inquietud…_

_Felicidad…_

Y así finalmente despertó.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki despertó agitado de su sueño.

Un sueño que se iba repitiendo día tras día, no podía entender la razón de porque tenía ese extraño sueño que tanto le molestaba. El movimiento inesperado de sus sabanas llamó la atención del muchacho.

Girando su cabeza se encontró con una visión que no esperaba.

Durmiendo a su lado una chica de diecisiete años, tenía el pelo largo de color verde claro y lo más importante ella estaba completamente desnuda, aunque agradecidamente para Naruto la parte inferior de la muchacha estaba oculta por la sabana de la cama.

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Naruto vagaron por el pecho desnudo de la muchacha, antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente, su cara completamente roja.

"_No soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido."_ Fue el mantra que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del muchacho que se había levantado y observaba de de reojo a la muchacha durmiente desde la puerta de su habitación.

Mientras tanto la muchacha como si presintiendo que la observaban se despertó revelando un par de ojos dorados, elevando su mirada observo a Naruto que tragó audiblemente para después observar de forma aburrida su cuerpo desnudo.

Con tranquilidad la muchacha se levantó de la cama tapándose con las sabanas y se acercó a Naruto.

"… …" La boca de Naruto se abrió y cerró pero ningún sonido escapó de ella.

En cambio la muchacha le miró en silencio con sus ojos dorados antes de actuar.

* * *

"¡Ah, me gustaría ser más hermosa!" comentó Minako Aino observándose en el espejo, una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

"Lo serás…" declaró una voz masculina. "…cada vez más porque has nacido bajo la protección de la Diosa de la Belleza."

Esa voz hizo estremecer a Minako, esa voz era tan conocida para ella, transportaba una calidez muy conocida y no pudo evitar percatarse que la voz tenía el mismo tono que un padre usaba para su hijo o hija.

"Encantado Minako, me llamo Artemis." Se presentó un gato con el pelo blanco y una media luna dorada en su frente.

La muchacha reconoció al gato, era el mismo gato que la distrajo en su clase de gimnasia y más tarde la volvió a distraer así evitando que entregara su carta de amor a Higashi, momentáneamente se quedo en silencio observando al gato.

Hasta que…

"¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Minako salió del cuarto de baño furiosa, ignorando el grito del pobre gato acaba de lanzar por la ventana.

"¡No puede ser, un gato que habla!" murmuró furiosa. "¡Si lo vuelvo a ver, lo mato!"

"Parece que tienes buenos reflejos…" comentó Artemis desde la ventana. "…y que no te dejas impresionar fácilmente. Nunca te cogen desprevenida. Y ser impulsiva no oculta tú capacidad de juicio.

Los ojos de Minako se ensancharon tenía la impresión que ya le habían dicho eso anteriormente.

"Minako, tú mas que nadie tiene la posibilidad de transformarte en una magnifica jovencita." Explicó Artemis. "Eres la mujer entre las mujeres, has sido elegida."

"¡Espera, un momento!" interrumpió Minako. "¿Mujer entre las mujeres? ¿Elegida? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿De donde sales tú?"

Un objeto fue lanzado directamente hacia la muchacha que lo cogió instintivamente.

"¿Qué dem…?"

"No miento. He aquí la prueba." Dijo Artemis observando a Minako quien estaba inspeccionando el espejo en forma de media luna que le había lanzado. "Mírate en este espejo."

Minako observo su reflejo y jadeó sorprendida. Su reflejo en su frente una media luna dorada y un antifaz rojo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera que preguntar algo un fuerte destello de luz la cegó momentáneamente.

Al recuperar la visión no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapará de sus labios, lo que veía ahora no podía ser posible, porque ahora estaba…

"¿Pero donde estoy?"

…porque estaba en el espacio.

"Estas en el espacio. Y eso es la Tierra el planeta que debes proteger." Explicó Artemis.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio como Minako intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando y Artemis se encargaba de llevarlos a su próxima destinación.

"Y ese otro planeta tan brillante es Venus, tú planeta natal. Su tamaño, su peso y constitución internas son muy similares a las de la Tierra. Los dos planetas se parecen como dos gotas de agua, y se dirían que son gemelos." Dijo Artemis señalando un planeta que tenía un gran parecido con la Tierra.

"¿Y aquello que flota ahí abajo?" pregunto Minako ahora más calmada, de alguna forma estando cerca de Venus le tranquilizaba.

"Es Magellan. El castillo de Mazeran. Es la base espacial de afrodita. Es tú castillo."

"¿Mi castillo? ¿Mío?" preguntó sorprendida aunque una parte en su interior se lo confirmaba.

"Minako…" habló una nueva voz perteneciente a una mujer, una voz dolorosamente conocida. "…has nacido para el combate bajo la protección de Venus. Es tú misión. Tú sola puedes llevar esa carga. El destino te ha elegido Minako…"

Eso es lo último que Minako que escucho antes de que la oscuridad la reclamara.

* * *

Naruto murmuró maldiciones mientras caminaba por las calles de su pueblo, su mano derecha ocultando la marca de la bofetada que había recibido hace unos minutos.

_Mi nombre es C.C._

Es lo único que había descubierto de la misteriosa muchacha, antes de que hubiera desaparecido tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

_Ese es el pago por verme desnuda…_

Los ojos azules de Naruto se oscurecieron con la rabia al recordar la razón que la había dado la muchacha después de haberle abofeteado.

"Como si alguien quisiera ver el cuerpo desnudo de una bruja como ella." Murmuró Naruto.

Viendo que se estaba acercando Ichiraku tomó un suspiró para calmarse, no podía entrar en ese estado de animo en el único restaurante del pueblo que permitían su entrada, además debía demasiado al anciano y a su hija por ser pocas de las personas que trataban bien como para entrar en problemas con ellos o preocuparles por su estado actual de ánimo.

"Buenos días, anciano" saludo Naruto sentándose en una de las sillas del puesto de Ramen.

"Buenos días Naruto, ¿Aunque se puede saber que te ha pasado en la cara?" le preguntó con una ceja levantada ante la marca de la bofetada de la cara del muchacho.

Pero Naruto no contestó solo enrojeció y cubrió la marca con sus manos, un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios.

Sería una explicación bastante larga.

* * *

"_Crescent_ first"

El viento esparció el polvo del Youma, al mismo tiempo las lagrimas fluían libremente por la cara de Sailor V, esta había sido su primera batalla y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, había perdido parte de su inocencia.

Sin percatarse, comenzó a moverse mecánicamente hacia su casa, su transformación en Sailor V desapareció silenciosamente volviéndola a su aspecto normal.

Con mirada preocupada y siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial, estaba Artemis. Su corazón lleno de pesar al ver en el estado emocional en el que se encontraba la muchacha y por saber que en el futuro estaba destinada a sufrir mucho más.

Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron su mirada perdida en la luna que resplandecía en el cielo.

Hacía varias horas que había comenzado a sentir tanta tristeza que le llegaba a abrumar, sin embargo sabía que esos sentimientos no procedían de él sino de alguien muy querido, aunque desconocía la identidad de a quien pertenecía estos sentimientos.

Pero en estos momentos lo único que podía hacer era compartir su tristeza.

**

* * *

Varias semanas después.**

La niebla en el estudio comenzó a despejarse, revelando la figura de Danburite que miraba el amanecer, al sentir la presencia de Sailor Venus se volteo para verla.

"A estas horas en el estudio suele haber mucha niebla." Comentó Danburite sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la princesa de Venus. "Trae recuerdos de nuestro planeta, ¿verdad princesa Venus?"

"Yo no soy una princesa." Le contesto Venus sus puños apretados al recordar su pasado. "Yo soy Sailor Venus. Soy la encargada de proteger mi planeta."

A unos metros Artemis solo podía observar los hechos que revelaban ante él.

"¡He nacido guerrera para proteger a esas dos importantes personas para mí!"

"Échale una ojeada al punto culminante del guión" dijo Danburite mostrándole el cuaderno con el guión de la película en la que hasta ahora estaban grabando. "La princesa abandonada ha perdido la memoria y en esta escena recuerda su escena, ella recuerda su país natal. Interpreta tú papel princesa.

"¿Estoy en mi país?" preguntó Venus siguiendo el guión entregado por Danburite.

"No" le respondió Danburite "El país que tú amas. La gente que tu amas ya no existen fueron destruidos por tus enemigos…"

La desesperación amenazó con engullir a Venus como los recuerdos de la tragedia de su vida anterior volvió a repetirse en su mente, sin embargo fue devuelta a la realidad, cuando los brazos de Danburite rodearon su cintura.

"¡Para!" grito desesperada Venus "¿Quién eres realmente Ace? ¿Y como sabes que soy Venus?"

"Yo soy Adonis, tú prometido astral." Le contestó Ace, el símbolo de Venus resplandeciendo tenuemente en su frente. "He estado buscándote durante largo tiempo. Nosotros nos pertenecemos el uno al otro"

"¿El símbolo de Venus? ¿También viene de Venus?" se preguntó la princesa de Venus.

"En nuestra vida anterior yo no era un noble, era un simple soldado de una región remota." Mientras contaba su historia se quito el antifaz que ocultaba parte de su cara. "Fuiste enviada a la luna desde donde se dirigía el sistema solar. Ese planeta que emitía una luz de una pureza sin igual. Era un planeta maravilloso. Tú habitabas en el palacio que dominaba Venus. Eras la guerrera elegida y nos guiabas. Entonces fuimos movilizados para luchar en el planeta central del sistema. Yo servía bajo las órdenes directas del príncipe. Y te reencontré… Eras como una Diosa, Bella y combativa." Ace acercó su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Venus, los labios de ambos a punto de encontrarse.

"Yo supe en ese momento, que si el destino hubiera sido otro, hubiéramos sido amantes. Pero…" Una carta se había materializado en su mano. "¡Solo hay un destino! Yo he regresado a la vida en este mundo… ¡Con el único propósito de vencerte!"

Entonces dos fuerzas titánicas lucharon entre sí, una de ellas era celeste y otra oscura, ambas luchando por el predominio. Las energías liberadas por Danburite y Sailor Venus comenzaron a destruir el edificio.

"¡Te creo! Pero… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me has ayudado siempre?

Pero su enemigo no le contesto a su pregunta

"¡Dentro de poco invadiré el planeta entero! ¡Soy Danburite y sirvo al Shitennou del reino de las tinieblas!"

"_¿El reino de las tinieblas?"_ pensó Venus recordando al enemigo que destruyo a su antiguo reino. "¿Los Shitennou?"

"¡Y morirás porque eres mi enemiga!"

La energía ganó poder, sin embargo cuando la energía oscura estuvo a punto de neutralizar la energía celeste, una imagen de la princesa de la luna apareció en la mente de Venus y sintió como su poder aumentaba venciendo finalmente al poder oscuro de Danburite.

"Ace" grito Venus agarrado a su enemigo antes que cayera al vacío.

¡Solo hay un destino!

"Yo jamás podré tenerte, mi camino se acaba aquí… Es mi destino."

"¿El destino es morir a manos de aquella a quien amas?" preguntó Venus.

Ace le lanzó una carta… Era un as de corazones que se destruyo ante la mirada de Minako.

"Te haré una última predicción… No encontraras el amor en toda la eternidad." Le dijo Ace "¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar contenta. Amor o deber ya no sufrirás con la idea de elegir entre el uno o el otro. Continuar luchando ese es tú destino… El combate aún no ha acabado."

Esas fueran las últimas palabras antes de convertirse en polvo.

Lágrimas de amargura cayeron de los ojos de Venus, sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho por que ese era su…

…Destino.

Y ella lo había elegido libremente.

* * *

El ruido de las alarmas llenaba las calles de Konoha…

Sin embargo un joven caminaba por las calles en silencio, pasado desapercibido por todo el mundo…

El joven de diecisiete años observo a lo lejos la figura de C.C. cubierta de una sustancia oscura y pegajosa, sus ojos dorados no apartaban su mirada de él.

"Ha comenzado…" murmuró el muchacho que una vez fue conocido como Naruto Uzumaki. "…un nuevo comienzo."

Su cuerpo que había envejecido un par de años en unos segundos, el poder que fluía por su cuerpo, las memorias de su pasado y la batalla que acababa en la que acababa de verse envuelto lo demostraba.

La luz de la luna iluminó durante un momento la cara de Naruto, las marcas en forma de patillas se habían descolorido, en su frente el símbolo de Venus brillaba tenuemente.

**Fin del prologo**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo fic donde me encargaré de rehacer todo el manga de Sailor Moon, para aquellos que han leído el manga de Sailor V se habrán dado cuenta que la parte de Minako es más o menos que aparecía en el manga.**

**El despertar completo de Naruto lo introduciré en un capitulo posterior y lo que habéis visto esta situado antes de que Sasuke abandonara Konoha. **


End file.
